Happy Birthday America
by animeluver4tori
Summary: Yep it's the 4th of July again, and France decides to leave America a special present. Yaoi, smut, all that fun stuff. USxUK


**Author's Notes: **I do not own Hetalia, i'm just not that cool. This is Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Otherwise Happy Independence Day to everyone in the USA, i would have posted this tomorrow, but i have to work all day so that wasn't going to happen at all. So yeah, please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Well wasn't this an interesting birthday present. It even came wrapped with a bow and from someone who hadn't even bothered to attend his party.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred had just had a Fourth of July to remember. On top of the fireworks, his brother – Matthew, he knew his name… sometimes – and his brother's boyfriend – Prussia the guy with the ego the size of his – had thrown him a spectacular party. A lot of the nations had come at one point or another in the night to wish him a happy 235th, even that old man Arthur had popped in. Earlier in the evening, he couldn't be bothered by the 'wild' antics of the 'young' nations. Him and Kiku were party poopers but that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying the thoughtfulness of his brother.<p>

He thought back to all the people that had come to see him, as he walked into his house, making a mental note of each one and found it odd that Francis hadn't made it. There had been wine, women, men, plenty of private places, and food, all of the things that Francis loved. He knew they hadn't been on the best of terms for the past couple of years, but Mattie had to have invited the dumb Frenchy. He made a note to rub it in his face how incredible the party had been without him. That would show him.

Cuba hadn't made it, probably for the best. Belarus' invite had apparently never left Russia, thankfully. The Middle Eastern nations had showed no interest. Norway apologized for Denmark's absence saying that he was indisposed of, and Switzerland had told Liechtenstein that she couldn't come because it wasn't safe for her innocence. Venezuela, Rwanda, and a few others were still not talking to him, but all in all there had been a pretty good turnout.

He climbed the stairs two at a time still feeling energized from the party and the guests. Alfred came to his room and threw the door open – bad habit of his that had made him an expert at patching up walls. He didn't turn the lights on right away, because he wasn't afraid of anything, really. That lasted for a whole of five minutes when he heard groans coming from his bed.

There were two explanations for this: one Tony was playing a trick on him, he'd done it before, or two the ghosts had finally managed to overtake his home, or three zombies were in his room. Okay so that was one too many explanations but he was kinda freaking out hoping it was just Tony's bad idea of a joke. He rushed to turn the light on and the last thing he expected to find was an extra birthday present in his room.

It even came wrapped in a bow.

Laying spread eagle, tied to his bed and gagged – with aforementioned bow – was Arthur. Oh, and he was naked.

Alfred approached the bed with the Brit glaring daggers at him. There was a rather large bottle of lube – among other things – on the bed side table and upon closer inspection of the now struggling Brit there was a collar and a note around his throat.

_Dear Alfred,_

_ I know that we have not been on the best of terms recently, however I wanted to make it up to you, even if my nation as a whole cannot. Please accept the vulgar Brit as a token of apology, and hopefully he will make your birthday a bit more pleasurable. _

_ PS Gilbert was required in attaining you gift and he is insistent on having his name on the card, desole._

_With love from France, Francis Bonnefoy_

Well didn't that just change plans for the evening. "Sorry to leave you like that Artie, but I just got in, so I'll just be a minute." He said and trailed a finger down the Brit's pale warrior skin. An excited shiver rippled through the older man, and Alfred ran to his bathroom in order to shower… and stuff…

* * *

><p>This just wasn't Arthur's night. He had gone to Alfred's party and quickly escaped so as not to be pressured by the younger nation to have birthday sex with him. That's how the Fourth of July always seemed to end for Britain. <em>Not this year<em> he had thought as he arrived early to give the nation a card and some trinket he would most likely throw in that closet of his, it was hard work finding something the nation didn't already own, or hadn't already got from Yao.

It wasn't even that he didn't like having sex with Alfred, it was just he wanted sex on his terms, but for the Yank's birthday he always insisted on being in charge. Of course it seemed fate had different plans for him. He had ended up in Alfred's bed just the same, all thanks to that good for nothing Frog.

He was leaving the party, had managed to sneak out while Alfred heartily accepted gifts and admiration from his guests and friends. He had been strolling up the street to his house patting himself on the back for getting out of his predicament when he had heard a familiar _Kesesese_ laugh and been clobbered over the head.

When he woke up he was stripped and tied to a rather familiar bed. "Oh bonne, I was worried I had hit you over the head too hard, glad to know that your head is as hard as you make it seem. Now, be a good man and just wait here for your partner. It's midnight now and Gilbert has promised to get everyone to leave by two am, so he should be here around then." The leech looked me up and down and I shivered – in disgust – involuntarily, "Pity that I'm not your partner tonight, another night though, no?" he sighed and then found his way out, shutting the lights off behind him.

I would have cussed the prick out, but I had a gag that suspiciously looked like a bow, that made it difficult to speak around. At least Alfred's bed was soft, made the experience that much easier to bear.

The digital clock on Al's bedside table read 2:02 am when the door downstairs open and shut, presumably because of the yankee. He then raced up the stairs and slammed the door open to the dark room. The damn wanker didn't even turn the damn lights on until I made some noise. Of course then he looked like he'd seen a ghost, which he obviously thought I might be. I took what little enjoyment I could from that as he walked toward me, glaring at him in hopes that he'd release me.

Instead he read the card that was around my neck and mentioned that he'd be right back. I struggled –uselessly – against my binds. Heard the shower run, then it was turned off, the loo, finally the sink and then he came out stark naked and ready.

That touch earlier wasn't enough apparently, because – god save me – I wanted him.

* * *

><p>It was clear that he didn't want to want me: He was still glaring daggers, but his half hard erection obviously wasn't paying any attention. And wasn't that the best birthday present I'd gotten all evening.<p>

I walked over to my present dragging a finger over his skin from his ankle up his leg, across his stomach, over his chest up his neck, and finally ruffling his hair. It made him shiver and his member stand up proud and tall. I chuckled and set my glasses on the nightstand.

"You're the best present I've gotten all night, if that makes you any happier." I said untying the collar and note from his neck. Such things weren't a safe idea; I'd almost strangled him once with a tie. He apparently hadn't liked it.

He turned his head away from me, still unable to talk due to the gag. I climbed up the bed and straddled him. I bent over him and whispered in his ear, "If I untie you could I be your hero?" Another shiver ran through him and I chuckled again.

I leaned back on my heels and admired him, the permanent scowl still in place, but his cheeks were a bright shade of red. He liked being tied up, though he would never admit to it. But that's why I tried to oversee things on the Fourth of July, so that he would get what he wanted without sacrificing his pride. Wasn't I just the heroic one?

I laughed out loud and he turned back to give me a quizzical look. I brushed our cocks together in response. He breathed deeply through his nose, so I did it again.

"You like, Artie?" I said reaching down between us to stroke him. He bucked a little at the contact as though it was unexpected. "I'd really like to kiss you, but that bow is so adorable, I can't decide what's better." He made some kind of noises around the gag.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite understand that. You know how much of a stupid yank I can be," I was still stroking him, "Mind repeating it." So I was a bit of a sadist, he was lying if he told you he didn't like it.

More incomprehensible noises came around the gag but his face changed from pure passion, to passionately angry and he thrashed a bit more. "I take it then you want me to get rid of the gag." His head bobbed furiously in a 'yes' manner. I stopped pumping him to reach around his head and untie the thing. Our bodies pressed together in response and he made another excited moan around the gag.

* * *

><p>"Thank GOD!" I exclaimed as soon as he finished removing the damn gag before he had time to change his mind. I had missed the sound of my own voice in the past two hours apparently. "Now untie me you bloody–" I started before he cut me off with his mouth; Which expertly parted my lips as always.<p>

"Why would I do that?" He leaned over and breathed in my ear before nipping it, hard.

"Just, untie me!" I shouted at him.

"But watching you squirm is fun," he nipped my jaw.

"You bloody Yank!" Now he bit my neck.

"If you keep calling me names, I'll have to punish you." He bit my neck a few more times, letting my anger boil.

"You wouldn't daARE!" He bit my shoulder harder than my neck.

"I think I drew blood," he speculated and began sucking on the spot. I accidentally moaned, which only egged him on. He moved over a bit and sank his teeth he this time.

"Bloody Hell!" I yelled unable to stop myself.

"Definitely got blood that time," he whispered over the wet skin, making the area break out in goose bumps. "Are you cold? I can go faster…" he began working his way down my chest. Being tied up as I was I couldn't stop him from doing so. I also apparently couldn't help myself from liking it, moaning at every touch as my whole body became more and more sensitive.

He stopped at my hip, the bloody wanker. "Why, did, you, stop?" I panted.

He rose up above me "Oh, did you want to keep going?" He said with a clueless look in his eyes, but a malicious grin on his face. And then I understood, he wanted me to beg him. Well it was never going to happen.

"All you have to do is say 'yes.' Though a 'please Al,' wouldn't hurt either," he said when I didn't respond. He heaved a sigh "Fine I guess I'm just going to have to make you, huh?"

_Like he could_ I thought. He snaked his hand between our bodies, which I felt more than saw considering that I was flat on my back. His fingers began to circle my entrance, "You bloody yank, what d'you think you're doing! The lube is right on the bloody nightstand, don't go in dry!"

"Why you afraid it's going to hurt Artie?" He said in an obliviously innocent voice that would have given Ivan a run for his money.

"That's not iIIIITTT!" I started out mumbling but as he shoved a finger up my arse it became a little difficult to stay quiet. "Stop you git!"

"Now you have to say 'Please Al,'" He said childishly.

"Please," I conceded "use the bloody lube." I was the bloody United Kingdom, there was no way America was going to make me give in.

He frowned a little, "You forgot something," and when I still didn't say it I felt the pressure of a second finger.

"ALFRED!" I yelped, and he slowly withdrew both fingers.

"Sorry about that Artie, I just wanted to hear you say my name." He reached over me to the table while I caught my breath, hopefully he was getting the lube, and not one of the various toys France had left him. "You know how annoyingly egotistical I am." Thank god it was the lube that he had in his hand.

He applied quite a bit to his member, which I had the pleas-had to watch as he had made certain I could see. I wanted to touch him, badly. The whole situation was rather unfortunate, being able to see, but not touch.

* * *

><p>After my little show for Arthur, I got out of his face and applied a decent amount of lube to my hand. I really didn't want to hurt him… much. I thought with an evil grin. I repositioned myself and putting Artie's thighs on mine, straddling me as comfortable as possible.<p>

"Hurry up," he grouched.

"Is that anyway to speak to your attentive lover?" I asked shoving two of my fingers directly up his ass without so much as a warning.

"BLOODY HELL AL!" He exclaimed which was what I really wanted him to say. I loved my name on his lips; because yeah, I was that egotistical.

I grabbed his member and began to stroke it in time with my now thrusting fingers, using the lube and his precum to make the movements as smooth as possible. "Was that really so hard to say?" I asked looking down at the mess of pants and grunts my normally dignified lover had become.

I added a third finger which gave me another shot at my name, and I sorta hit his prostrate in the process. He moaned my name at that and I almost hit it again just to hear him say it. Instead I exited him completely and lined us up, I wanted some too.

"Why'd you AHH!" He started though I didn't give him a chance to finish as I impaled him on myself. After a few thrusts with him straining on his binds I remembered that I was supposed to be pumping him too.

I leaned back over him, so I could kiss him, and it also gave me better balance, pushing his thighs up to my hips, allowing me more access, I began to hit that sweet little bundle of nerves every time. He bucked and thrashed and bit at my lips getting well and truly lost in our bodies meeting and seperating.

That's about the time he came all over our stomachs, shouting my name around my lips, which is about the time I lost control and came deep inside him.

We laid there still connected and coming off our orgasams for a couple of minutes until I eased myself out of him. He grunted at the action.

"Happy Birthday you bloody yank," he said and kissed my cheek, the closest body part he could reach.


End file.
